Shen's father
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Green | Feather colors = Blue | Clothing = Silk robe | Other attributes = | Also known as = Unknown | Status = Deceased | Residence = Gongmen City | Occupation = Ruler of Gongmen City | Family = Shen (son) Shen's mother (wife) | Films = Kung Fu Panda 2 | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Last appearance = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Voiced by = None }} Shen's father is a and the father of Lord Shen. His name was never mentioned. Shen's father was a member of the royal Peacock clan, who were credited with inventing fireworks, and ruled over Gongmen City. He and his wife loved their son with all their hearts but grew concerned upon learning of the young prince's interest in using the fireworks for destructive purposes. His father banished Shen from the city after discovering his actions to avert a prophecy. Having to do so burdened both Shen's father and mother so much grief that it eventually resulted in their deaths. Biography In Kung Fu Panda 2 As narrated in the film's prologue, Shen's father was the previous ruler of Gongmen City, alongside his wife. They were credited for the invention of fireworks, which brought joy and prosperity to their city. However, one day, he and his wife saw their young son Shen discovering how to use the fireworks for more dark, destructive purposes. Troubled, both he and his wife turned to the Soothsayer for advice concerning Shen. The Soothsayer foretold that if Shen continued on his dark path, he would be defeated by "a warrior of black-and-white". Shen, having overheard this, led his wolves to massacre the Panda Village. Returning home, Shen was met by looks of horror on his parents' faces. With no other choice, Shen's father was forced to banish his son from Gongmen City forever. But the pain of having to do so eventually crippled Shen's father with grief—so much that he and his wife eventually died of broken hearts, passing the rule over Gongmen City to the stewardship of Master Thundering Rhino and the Kung Fu Council. Shen's father was also mentioned in the film, particularly when Shen took back Gongmen City and insulted his father's memory by throwing his throne from the Tower of the Sacred Flame and replacing it with his cannon. Shen's father, along with his mother, was also mentioned when the Soothsayer tried to reason with Shen, revealing that to him that their grief of having to banish him was what killed them. Relationships His wife It is unclear exactly what sort of relationship Shen's father had with his wife, though it can be assumed that they loved each other. Shen Like his wife, he loved his son deeply. But when he came home with wolves and thought that his parents were going to be proud of what he did, Shen's father was sad that he had to make his own son leave home forever; after that, Lord Shen's parents finally died of broken hearts. Clothing Shen's father wore a blue robe with red trim that matched his feathers. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Birds Category:Royalty Category:Peafowl